I Know
by VelvetAcidVixen
Summary: True Blue. Liz runs to Alex when she can't take the pain anymore. Alex's POV.


II Know  
  
Summary: Alex has an epiphany. Yet again this is a true blue fic.The song used is Jude's I know. Which is amazing I suggest everyone download. NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
E-mail:SultryPrincess@imneverwrong.com (All the wonderful feedback from the wonderful people made me write this. Meaning I need it, so keep sending it, and I'll keep sending the true blue stories)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You ran, without saying good-bye. Without a last kiss you ran out of dessert. No where specific in mind, just trying to get him out of your mind. Why the hell are those aliens so lucky? They have us all in this continuos circle of pain. We're hopeless. The sad thing is I kind of like the game I played with her. I followed her like a lost puppy, until she realized she was a cat person, but to see what they did to my girls makes me sick. They deserve so much better.  
  
It was the night their paths were decided she came to me. Her usually shiny soft hair was matted to her head. From sweat and tears. Her eyes were red and puffy, swollen lips moaning their names before breaking down into sobs. I wanted to kill him. Even through he could probably shoot some evil death ray with his eyes, I was willing to take the chance. I wanted to erase her memory of him. Say it was all a crazy dream. Mostly I just wanted to comfort her, and that's what I was there for. In between sobs she told me what happened word for word. Funny how I didn't care at the moment that Isabelle was basically made for Michael. All I could think of was how beautiful she was at the time. The way she was crawled up to my chest made her seem smaller then she actually was. I let her cry for a few more minutes. Maybe just cause I wanted to feel her clinging to me desperately. Her head between my shoulder and head. To feel her breath on my neck.  
  
It came on so fast, but I realized I was in love with my best friend. Who is blindly in love with an alien king. How can you compete with that? No matter how many times he hurt she always went back to him. Except for this time. She vowed to stay away from him, and I believed her. Don't call me an idiot yet, you didn't see the determination that shone in her eyes. How could I not believe her? She never left my side that night. After she was done crying I started up with the good OLE' Whitman humor. In short gasps I felt her breath against the base of my neck. I hope she can't hear how fast my heart is beating. She looked at me "Alex." In my head that was followed by how much she loves me, not "you're such a great friend." Once again I got the kiss of death. Alex always the white knight, but can never seem to get the girl. She excused herself from my arms and already I was feeling lost. In her words "I need to go see how much of a mess I made of myself." I was half tempted to say you never looked better, but alas I nodded and put a CD on.  
  
The rest of the night was great. We talked and laughed, shared junk food. Just like it was before them, and well no Maria. At that moment I didn't even notice. I'm not saying I don't want the bubbly pixie around us anymore. Just it was amazing with us, alone, no one us in the world. Scratch that no one else in the galaxy. She knew Max would probably would be waiting on her balcony, so she slept over. Did we kiss? Did we get to play baseball (referring to the bases metaphor if I lost anyone)? Sadly no. There was some spoonage going on, but that was it. For one night I slept with Liz Parker in my arms. For one night I was able to pretend that I Alex the roswell geek had Liz Parker. I didn't actually sleep that night. I just held her, and listened to the discarded Jude CD I put on, and I knew exactly what he was feeling when he wrote that song.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You got such a pretty smile  
  
It's a shame the things you hide behind  
  
Let him go  
  
Give it up for awhile  
  
Let him free  
  
the we can both confide in  
  
I know there's no where you can hide it  
  
I know the feeling of being alone  
  
I know that you do not feel invited  
  
But come back  
  
Come back in from the cold  
  
Step away then from the yearn  
  
Your best friend in life is not your mirror  
  
Back away  
  
Come back away  
  
Come back away  
  
Come back away  
  
Come back away  
  
Come back away  
  
I am here and I will be  
  
forever and ever  
  
I know there's no where you can hide it  
  
I know the feeling of being alone  
  
Trust me  
  
don't keep that on the inside  
  
Soon you'll be locked out on your own  
  
You're not alone  
  
You're not alone  
  
And don't say never be choose  
  
I'll be with you until we grow old  
  
Until I'm in the ground  
  
And I'm gone  
  
Until we're both gone"  
  
Jude-I know  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
